1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incontinency abatement system and more particularly pertains to eliminating unintended fecal discharge in a safe, sanitary and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of incontinency abatement systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, incontinency abatement systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of eliminating unintended fecal discharge are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,153 to Yoshikawa issued Jun. 26, 1979 relates to a Latch Device for Drawers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,057 to Klingenstein issued Aug. 1, 2000 relates to a Fecal Incontinence Device and Method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,906 to Chen discloses an Incontinence Device. United States Published Application No. US 2005/0209540 by Takashima relates to a Hemorrhoid Massage Device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,193 issued Jul. 8, 2003 to Takashima relates to a Hemorrhoid Treatment and Prostate Massage Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,059 issued May 1, 2007 to Takashima relates to a Hemorrhoid Treatment Device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,842 issued May 27, 2001 to Tu et al. relates to an Ultrasonic Operation Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,239 issued Apr. 21, 1998 to Mulholland relates to an Intra-Rectal Drain and Receptacle for Fecal Incontinence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,400 issued Oct. 18, 1994, to Temple relates to a Large Bore Drainage Apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an incontinency abatement system that allows eliminating unintended fecal discharge in a safe, sanitary and economical manner.
In this respect, the incontinency abatement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating unintended fecal discharge in a safe, sanitary and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved incontinency abatement system which can be used for eliminating unintended fecal discharge in a safe, sanitary and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.